Fournier Academy: A False Pretense of Hope
by wmsm5ever
Summary: (SYOC. Closed) 17 students are invited to a private school, known as Fournier Honors Academy for the Gifted. However, things aren't always as they seem. The school turns out to be a place where only despair can be found. Can they escape? Or will they die trying?
1. Cast List

_**SYOC NOW CLOSED! SORRY, FOLKS!**_

**Okay! So I'm going to attempt to write an SYOC story. The way my current plans are going, this will take place in Fournier Honors Academy for the Gifted, a North American High School for only the upmost talented students. I don't really have much planned other than that thus far, because I like to get the characters in before I actually think of things such as murder mysteries, mastermind, history, ETC. If you'd like your OC to be a part of this fic, just use the following form to submit them:**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Super High School Level:**

**How would their execution be: ***

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Mastermind Option?: ****

***I need this because, frankly, I'm terrible at creating executions.**

**** Basically, I'm going to be putting the names in a randomizer and whatever name comes up will be the mastermind for this fic. If you'd like me to include your OC's name when I randomly select a name, meaning that your character has a chance to be the mastermind, put Yes. If you put No, your character will not be put into the random drawing, and will DEFINITELY NOT be the mastermind. I doubt I'd have anybody put No here but... I just want to make sure.**

**We need 15 characters total. 7 Girls and 8 Boys. The reason for this is because I will be including my OC as protagonist. Her title is Super High School Level Journalist. For now, only one character per person. If I don't get enough OCs to make 15, I may ask you personally to create another one.**

**Also, keep in mind that I am going to be as unbiased as possible when creating the murders. Meaning that even if I REALLY REALLY like your character, If their death is necessary for the plot, then so be it. This is Dangan Ronpa, after all, not every character can survive. Once I have all the characters I need in, I'll begin planning out the murders and writing the prologue!**

_**UPDATE! I now have all of the characters I need! I plan on posting the personalities and appearances of each character later, but for now, here's the list of all 17 students that were accepted:**_

_**FEMALES: **_

**Super High School Level Journalist: Izumi Kurataka**

**Super High School Level Cosplayer: Hoshiko Shizuka**

**Super High School Level Matchmaker: Bea Riptheen**

**Super High School Level Puppeteer: Barietta Howells**

**Super High School Level Prankster- Nicole Fitzpatrick**

**Super High School Level Bad Luck- Lilith Weaver**

**Super High School Level Dancer- Eilfie Ashbrook**

**Super High School Level Fiction Writer- Kinisse Leighton**

**MALES:**

**Super High School Level Poet- Joey Weston**

**Super High School Level Gunner- Carter Hills**

**Super High School Level Genius- Noda Yukiro**

**Super High School Level Chocoholic- Akio Taiyo**

**Super High School Level Prince- Ferren Spears **

**Super High School Level Barista- Crow Banisserie**

**Super High School Level Reader- Miko Shioko**

**Super High School Level Parkour Runner- Allen Fordyce**

**Super High School Level Horseback Rider- Dallas MacKinnon**

**(I kind of miscalculated and... Ended up having to accept one more male student than intended. I don't mind though! It actually helps with the story! Expect the list with personalities and appearances soon, and also, expect the prologue soon! Things are going to start out... Quite differently than how these kinds of stories start)**


	2. Prelude: Abnormal Days I

**_AN: Okay, just to prevent any future confusion, this part is indeed a prelude to the actual story. Things such as Monobear, Stolen Memories, and Past events indeed will appear in this story, I've just decided to start the story off with an important piece of past history for this story... Meaning that the Prologue is going to have a school trial._**

* * *

_None of us wanted to believe what we were looking at. It seemed far too... Surreal. Mei Goodall, a fellow student of ours, had been murdered on the campus. Stabbed from the looks of it. We all just stood there, in shock. What else could we have done? We were staring at the dead body of our friend, our classmate..._

* * *

_My name is Izumi Kurataka. I'm a student at Fournier Honors Academy for the Gifted, or simply Fournier Academy for short. As of now, we have spent a total of two years at Fournier, and we were but one month away from Summer Break, meaning five months away from our third year._

_Year 1 was the beginning of something beautiful. We spent that year getting to know each other. We established friendships, bonds that could never be broken. When I say we, I'm referring to the sixteen other students there at the time. We were class 29, a name that was known all over the school._

_Year 2... Up until now, things were truly the peak of our youth. This year, they allowed us to spend less time in the classrooms, and more time bonding with each other. There were several events the school held that allowed us to be productive, but also allowed us to have fun. The most recent event was the end of the year school spirit competition, where they gathered every single class to compete and see which class had the most teamwork, the most school spirit, the most hope. Class 29 won by a landslide. We were currently planning one final end of the school field trip, but then... this happened._

_About the school it's self; Fournier Honors Academy for the Gifted is an exclusive private school in North America. Students from all over the world move to this area just to attend. One of the first things that happens is every student receiving a title; "Super High School Level _." My title is the __**Super High School Level Journalist. **__It is my job to take any news out there and bring it to the public eye. I like to present things in a clear, honest, and non biased way to make sure that the public knows what's really going on._

_The victim herself, Mei Goodall, was the __**Super High School Level Photographer. **__As her title would imply, she loved to take pictures. She would constantly take pictures of us during school event, and during class and such. We'd all receive a copy of each photo, just so we can look back at the good times whenever we graduated... Sadly, this is no longer the case._

_To make matters even worse, instead of calling the authorities, the school was locked down. We were approached by our principal, Souya Matsuok, telling us to investigate the scene ourselves. He told us that we need to prepare ourselves for what he likes to call a "School Trial," whatever that means..._

_About the actual case it's self... Mei Goodall was found in Class 29's dorm hall. She had 3 stab wounds; two in the chest and one in the abdomen._

_**GET! EVIDENCE BULLET: STAB WOUNDS**_

_She also had a large cut in her hand, which only added onto the blood that was on the floor_

_**GET! EVIDENCE BULLET: LARGE WOUND ON HAND**_

_The body was quite clearly moved, as there are bloodstains inside Mei's dorm._

_**GET! EVIDENCE BULLET: Bloodstains in Victim's Dorm.**_

_**GET! EVIDENCE BULLET: Body Moved out In the Hall.**_

_Also inside the dorm, we found a steak knife with blood on it; The murder weapon, quite clearly_

_**GET! EVIDENCE BULLET: Steak Knife**_

_And lastly, there was a note found crumpled up in the victim's trash can._

_**"Please meet me in my dorm during our lunch break. There's something interesting I think I should share with you,**_

_**Signed,**_  
_**Mei Goodall"**_

_**GET! EVIDENCE BULLET: Note from Victim**_

_This was all we could gather at the scene. _

_Which leads me to where we are now... the remaining 17 of us are standing in an elevator, on our way to a special place for this... School Trial..._

"Just what the hell does this principal of ours think he's doing?" Ferren.

"I... I'm really not sure... Why hasn't he called the... police?" Akio, another classmate of mine asks. "I want to go home..."

"If he's putting all of us on, trial... I think it's safe to assume that one of us killed her... And he wants us to figure it out..." Lillith says. I turn to her.

"Do you... Know anything about this?" I mutter to her. She shakes her head.

"I don't know any more than what you guys told me... I can't exactly see the body for my self."

"Oh... Right..." I silently say. The way she would normally act around us made it very hard for us to tell that Lillith was blind.

The elevator came to a sudden standstill, prompting some gasps from the other students. With a loud creaking sound, the elevators open up. I take a look, and the first thing I see are 17 stands, all arranged into a circle. To the right was a throne, and in that throne was our principal. The area it's self had a very calm feeling about it. Dark green curtains, blue wallpaper, and what appeared to be red pillars.

"I request that you explain to me what is going on at once!" Ferren demands.

"All will be explained in due time," Souya began. "For now, on each of these stands you'll find your name. Please find which stand you are at and remain there so we can begin our school trial..."

I gulp, and carefully search around for my name. When I find my name, I quickly step in. Then I just wait there, ready to figure out just what was going on...

* * *

**(AN: Okay so... Terrible prologue. I'm really sorry! So... Yeah we're starting the prologue off with a school trial! I was originally going to do this part later in the story, but I decided to go ahead and do this for the prologue. This case, none of the 17 students will be executed. This is simply a... Prelude for the events that are going to occur in the actual story. Oh, and the entire story won't be in first person, just the prologue. The investigations also won't be as fast-paced as this part. There'll be actual writing for that part. It's just that this was a prologue and there was a lot of information that needed to be put out there. Also, Mei is not an OC that one of you guys created. She's a character I created just for this part.**

**Lastly, sorry I couldn't fit all 17 characters in this part. They'll all have lines in the next part, I promise!)**


	3. Prelude: School Trial

_**COURT IS NOW**_

_**IN SESSION**_

_**(Seating Order: Izumi-Joey- Bea- Akio- Kinisse- Elifie- Lilith- Nicky- Barietta- Allen- Miko- Hoshiko- Crow- Noda- Dallas- Carter- Ferren and then back to Izumi)**_

Souya: Now... I'm really sorry about having to put you all through this...

Elifie: Wh- What is this? Why are we here?

Souya: I'm really sorry to do this to you all. I'm going to say this upfront, one of you had the courage to murder Mei. So... I'm going to test you guys' deduction skills. Can the 17 of you band together and find her killer?

Kinisse: N-Ngh!

Barietta: ...And what of the other students?

Souya: Let's just say... I created a distraction. The school has been evacuated for the day, and nobody knows of the murder. Let's keep it that way.

Bea: So what?! Is this just an attempt to stay out of media spotlight?

Souya: Somewhat.

Bea: That's... That's just low!

Souya: ...For the record, I know who killed Mei.

Bea: Eh?! Then why the fuck don't you tell us?!

Souya: ... Because... this is a test. A test of your investigative skills. In the school trial, all 17 of you will have to debate and attempt to find out just who killed her. If you guys guess correctly, the culprit will be punished. If you guys guess the wrong person... Well... Life will continue as normal. Nothing will happen to the culprit.

Dallas: What do you mean by... Punished?

Souya: I mean expulsion, of course. The only option I have, to avoid the media.

Allen: That's it?! Just expulsion?! What about going to jail? A girl just lost her life and the worst that the culprit gets is expulsion?!

Carter: Why? Why can't we bring Mei's killer to justice?!

Souya: Expulsion is punishment enough. Unfortunately, this is a special case... One that nobody needs to know nothing about.

Noda: You seem awfully intent on avoiding media... What's this all about?

Souya: ...

Noda: ... Well?!

Souya: I'm afraid that is none of your concern.

Kinisse: Well what about Mei?! You can't hide the fact that she died, can you?!

Souya: Oh, but I can. I have my ways...

Nicky: You... This has to be some kind of prank.

Souya: I wish it was, my dear.

Miko: Eh... I'm sorry, it seems I can't remember much about this case...

Elifie: You choose NOW of all times to forget important information?

Joey: Now Now... Let's not go at each other's throats.

Noda: Tch! Intolerable fools!

Barietta: Guys... Let's dwell on this happy circumstance. We shouldn't move on, especially when there's no work to be done!

Izumi: ... What?

Hoshiko: She's saying that we shouldn't dwell on this unfortunate circumstance. We should continue to move on, especially when we have work to do.

Izumi: _You would think that after two years you'd understand a person by now._

Dallas: Just how do you expect us to find the culprit?! We're high school students, not detectives!

Souya: Hm... Yes... But you are students at Fournier! You know, where only the best of the best can attend? I have faith in you all!

Bea: This is... Fucking insane!

Lilith: Enough! I suggest we play along for the time being. If we cannot come to a conclusion... So be it...

Izumi:_ How the hell does he expect us to do this? And... Did one of us... Really murder Mei Goodall? So many questions... Such little time..._

_**NONSTOP DEBATE #1**_

_Crow: It saddens my to say it but... Mei Goodall was murdered._

_Hoshiko: But by who?! We don't have any evidence to pin the murder on anyone!_

_Lilith: Maybe not... But at the very least, we can figure out how it occurred. She was stabbed, correct?_

_Hoshiko: Why are you acting like you don't know?! You SAW the dead body yourself!_

_Lilith:... I'm Blind..._

_Hoshiko: ... My bad..._

_Lilith: That aside... Were there any signs of struggle?_

_Akio: Nope... I don't think there were any signs of stuggle..._

_Akio: No! I'm sure of it! __**There was nothing to suggest that any kind of fight was put up!**_

_**Evidence Bullet: Large Wound on Hand**_

Izumi: **YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!**

_**BREAK!**_

Izumi: Akio... There's a minor flaw in that statement you just made.

Akio: Hm? I was certain... That there was no struggle...

Izumi: The large wound on her palm would say otherwise.

Lilith: Wound? Why was I not informed of this?

Noda: Maybe if you had been paying more attention, you would have learned something.

Lilith: Shut it!

Barietta: If you mind my asking... Does that wound have anything to do with this?

Izumi: It could be a defensive wound.

Joey: Izumi's right. Maybe she grabbed the blade of the knife as an attempt to stop the killer.

Miko: I don't understand this. Why... Why would anyone want to do this to poor Mei?!

Joey: Whoever did it... Had no mercy...

Miko: Sh-She tried to stop them. She... Tried to save herself.

Noda: In a rather poor way, if I do say so myself.

Miko: Eh?

Ferren: I wholeheartedly agree. Instead of dodging and heading for the door, she chose to grab the knife...

Ferren: All the cuprit had to do was jerk the blade out of her hand.

Elifie: It's safe to say... That Mei was in pain from that. I'm certain that, in the moment, she was soley focused on what just happened.

Miko: So then the culprit... Used that as an oppertunity to kill her?!

Eilfie: Augh! Just talking about this... Makes me cringe...

Carter: Hm... What else do we need to establish? When did the victim die? As in, timing!

Izumi: _When did she die? I think... I think I have the answer to that!_

_**NONSTOP DEBATE #2**_

Carter: When did Mei Goodall... depart?

Barietta: That's a bad question...

Carter: Eh?! What do you mean bad? This is important!

Barietta: You misunderstand. Did I... State something incorrect?

Hoshiko: (Sighs) She means that it was a good question.

Carter: I see... Well... This is besides the point! **We have no evidence to even IMPLY when she died!**

**Evidence Bullet: Note from Victim**

Izumi: **YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!**

**BREAK!**

Izumi: I think it's safe to say... The victim died around lunch break.

Dallas: ... What makes you say that?

Izumi: This... It's a note that I found in the victim's trash can.

**"Please meet me in my dorm during our lunch break. There's something interesting I think I should share with you,**

**Signed,**

**Mei Goodall"**

Allen: H-Huh?! You KEPT this from us?!

Izumi: I meant to tell you guys about it... But... All of this is just insane... You can't blame me for forgetting something.

Joey: I agree. Izumi hasn't done anything wrong. What's important is that we know about this now.

Nicky: We have a range of time. The murder had to have occured between 11:55 and 12:35. That is our lunch time, after all!

Izumi: Not only that... I think it's safe to say... That the person this note was directed to... Is the culprit!

Joey: Huh... But this note... There's no name on it besides the victim's. We have no way of figuring out who the killer is!

Izumi: That is also true. Unfortunately, that note won't help us find the culprit... But it does give us a time range!

Joey: Hm... Does anyone else have anything that could help us define the time a bit more?

Hoshiko: I do! Barietta and I went to our dorms to eat. We entered at about 12:05, and left at about 12:25. There was no dead body, either when we entered, or exited.

Barietta: Indeed. It was a terrible lunch if I do say so myself.

Hoshiko: I completely agree!

Dallas: She called your lunch terrible! How can you be happy about that?!

Barietta: Hmph!

Hoshiko: How many times do I have to explain this to everyone?! Barietta talks in opposites most of the time! She can't help it!

Barietta: Please, do defend me. I cannot fight my own battles. After all, isn't struggle just a way to hinder you useless?

Dallas: ... Explain.

Hoshiko: She means "Please, do not defend me. I can fight my own battles. After all, Isn't struggle simply a way to help you progress through this strange life?"

Ferren: Aren't we getting a little sidetracked here?

Hoshiko: Well! Nobody understands my best friend! How can I-

(Barietta places a hand over Hoshiko's mouth)

Barietta: Be loud, my enemy. For we need to stop with this trial. Our enemy, Mei Goodall, her life has been cut short. We need not to find who did this.

Izumi: _It... Seems we're making some form of progress... Maybe we CAN do this... After all!_

_**NONSTOP DEBATE #3**_

_Ferren: All we've been able to deduct is that Mei was killed with a knife. She attempted to grab the knife, only to end up having her hand slashed. _

_Ferren: Her potential time of death was between 12:26 to 12:35_.

_Ferren: But why does any of that matter?_

_Ferren: We're trying to find out WHO killed Mei... Not HOW she died._

_Dallas: But- But! Finding out the way she died could lead us to the culprit!_

_Ferren: Feh! Don't even try that with me! This is useless. Completely useless!_

_Ferren: The victim and culprit fought out in the hallway. Mei tried to protect herself, but couldn't! __**So then, and there, in the hallway, she died!**_

_**Evidence Bullet: Body Moved out in the Hall**_

Izumi: **YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!**

_**BREAK!**_

Ferren: Excuse me? Don't you DARE ever yell at me like that again!

Izumi: I'm sorry, but you've obviously missed something.

Ferren: Eh?

Izumi: There were also bloodstains in Mei's room! And blood spatter as well. It's more than likely that the murder occurred in there, and then was dragged out into the hallway.

Ferren: Are you... Are you kidding me right now?! How could I have missed that?!

Bea: But wait... By saying that... Doesn't that just ruin the time frame? If she was killed in her room... There's no telling when she was killed!

Akio: Um... Something I've been meaning to ask... But why was that note in the victims room? Shouldn't it be with to whoever she called there?

Izumi: That's unlikely. It's a simple answer, really. It was so the culprit didn't risk being caught with the note somehow.

Akio: Oh... I see...

Bea: Are you guys going to just ignore what I said?! I just fucking said that we're back to our original timeframe!

Lilith: Not only that... Doesn't this give us two suspects?

Miko: Eh?! Two suspects? But... Who?!

(Noda sighs)

Noda: You weren't even paying attention, were you?

Miko: I suck at retaining information! You know this by now!

Elifie: I'm lost... Who are these two suspects... and why them?

Noda: Wow... You're more stupid than I thought.

Elifie: Well at least I'm attractive!

Noda: Please... Insulting me with petty comebacks... How immature of you.

Izumi: Okay okay! I'll explain this to you guys! The people I'm accusing are...

**MAKE AN ACCUSATION**

_**Izumi Kurataka**_  
_**Joey Weston**_  
_**Bea Riptheen**_  
_**Akio Taiyo**_  
_**Kinisse Leighton**_  
_**Elifie Ashbrook**_  
_**Lilith Weaver**_  
_**Nicole 'Nicky' Fitzpatrick**_  
_**-**__**Barietta Howells-**_  
_**Allen Fordyce**_  
_**Miko Shioko**_  
_**-**__**Hoshiko Shizuka-**_  
_**Crow Banisserie**_  
_**Noda Yukiro**_  
_**Dallas MacKinnon**_  
_**Carter Hills**_  
_**Ferren Spears**_

Izumi: _**IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!**_

Izumi: Barietta Howells and Hoshiko Shizuka... They admitted to being in the hall at lunch time.

Barietta: Enemy! Please! You complicatedly understand!

Hoshiko: She means "Friend! Please! You simply misunderstand!" And BESIDES. We were EATING! Are you saying that... One of us killed her... And the other was an accomplice?

Izumi: That's EXACTLY what I'm saying.

Hoshiko: You're... You're wrong! I didn't do it! Barietta didn't do it! We'd never! I'd never! She wouldn't! I- I!

Kinisse: Unfortunately... There's more evidence against you than for you... Can you PROVE that you two didn't team up and kill her?

(Hoshiko starts crying)

Hoshiko: Wh-WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING THIS TO ME?!

Barietta: Please! Do not hear us out! There isn't one piece of evidence that won't prove our guilt!

Hoshiko: (Sniff) Barietta means "Please! Hear us out! There is one piece of evidence that might prove our innocence!"

Barietta: It... It isn't that note! That note... Isn't referring to more than just one person. It is much, but it most likely won't prove anything!

Hoshiko: She means "It's that note! That note... Is referring to just one person. It isn't much, but it might prove something!"

Izumi: Ngh... I'm... I'm sorry Barietta and Hoshiko... But... That means nothing

Barietta: What?!

Hoshiko: E-Eh?!

Bea: You fuckers! You... You two killed your own classmate?!

Hoshiko: NO!

Barietta: INDEED!

Izumi: This is the only evidence we have! Unfortunately, what little we have... Points to you two!

Barietta: Ah... AH!

Hoshiko: Please... I want to find out who killed Mei as much as anyone else! If you vote me... You'll never find out!

Barietta: I get it! I'm the culprit at all!

Hoshiko: She means "I don't get it! I'm not the culprit at all!"

Souya: I see... Interesting... So have you all come to a conclusion?

Izumi: Something about this... Doesn't feel right! But... Who else could it have been?!

Elifie: Augh! This is... This is terrible!

Nicky: Hey Hey Hey Guys! I think it's time for me to speak up! I saw the murder go down! I know who the culprit is!

Izumi: Huh?!

Elifie: Eh?

Barietta: Who?!

Nicky: The culprit is...

...

...

...

...

Nicky: Suprise! I was lying!

Bea: Nicky why the FUCK would you do that?!

Nicky: I thought that it would be fun! And... I was right! Haha!

Souya: So... It seems you all have come to a conclusion... Using the panels in front of you, select the student you vote for. In this case... Two culprits will be decided upon.

Barietta: Please... I beg of you all! Do not vote us!

Hoshiko: No... They think we're murderers!

_**VOTE TIME!**_

_**WHO WILL BE FOUND GUILTY?**_

_**HOSHIKO SHIZUKA: GUILTY!**_

_**VOTE TIME!**_

_**WHO WILL BE FOUND GUILTY?**_

_**BARIETTA HOWELLS: GUILTY!**_

(Souya sighs. He gets up, and walks towards the elevator)

Souya: I see... I... Thought I could trust you all...

Noda: Eh?! So you mean...

Souya: Barietta Howells and Hoshiko Shizuka had nothing to do with this murder.

Izumi: Eh?!

Noda: A-Ah!

Dallas: This... This can't be!

Souya: Well... It looks like things didn't work out... How... Despair inducing... If you need me... I have a lot of work to do. You can bother me later.

(Souya walks inside the elevator, and the doors close. Leaving the students to chatter amongst themselves)

Bea: So... What... Is that it then?!

Kinisse: I... I can't believe this... A murderer is among us.

Barietta: I... I tried to inquire to you all!

Hoshiko: You... Fucking... IDIOTS!

Joey: This is... Most troubling indeed...

(Everyone just stands there... Worried)

_**PROLOGUE: PRELUDE TO DESPAIR.**_

_**END**_

* * *

_**(Okay! So this was a short trial. Mostly because of the amount of evidence there was. The future trials, ones that I actually have planned out, They're going to be at least double this length. This one was mostly improvised. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and post a bit more this week. Same for my other OC fic I have going and of course my not serious fic. I've just been a bit busy as of late.)**_


	4. Prologue I

**(AN: Wow I'm really sorry for not updating this story or the other serious fic of mine. I've been really busy with schoolwork and trying to catch up with my grades. I've also been appointed Treasurer of my schools Anime Club so I've been busy with that. One good thing DID come from that though! I've been planning the mysteries for this fic... And I think they'll be... Okay? At least, it won't be blatantly obvious who the culprit is! I'm going to try and use each character as much as possible, since a common frustration with SYOCs are "You haven't used my character much at all!" Which, in a way, I do understand, because in DR there are at least 15 characters, which is a lot to write for! **

**Oh, and lastly, the reason I've been able to write for the parody fic of mine is because the poor grammar, combined with the short word count, make it possible to type a chapter in under 45 minutes. I'll try to get around to updating the serious fics of mine soon! I promise!)**

* * *

_"So... This is the famous Fournier Academy," _Izumi Kurataka thought as she stood outside the large school. _"It seemed so much smaller in the pictures."_

_Fournier Honors Academy for the Gifted_. It's a new school, on a technicality. It used to be a college, which was closed down for unknown reasons. The city decided to convert the college into a private school for talented high schoolers.

They centered the idea of this school on another school in Japan; that school is Kibougamine Academy, translated as Hope's Peak Academy. At Kibougamine academy, each student would get a title based on their talent, following the formula of "Super High School Level *blank*"

Also going along with Kibougamine Academy, Fournier decides to hold a raffle, with the name of every high school student in America, and they will draw one name out per class. This student is usually referred to as the _**Super High School Level Good Luck**_.

As with Kibougamine, there are two requirements a student must fulfill in order to make it into the school; You must be a high school student, and you must excel in your respective talent. The academy isn't necessarily picky when it comes to talents, but, whatever you submit for, you must excel at it. Izumi Kurataka was one of the lucky people to make it in the school. She is the **_Super High School Level_ Journalist**.

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL JOURNALIST- IZUMI_ KURATAKA**

_(Info: Izumi Kurataka is a journalist who writes stories for a large news company. One of her most redeeming qualities is that she's up front with everything, and never tries to sugar-coat anything. She demands nothing more than the truth.)_

In a summary, Fournier Honors Academy for the Gifted is nothing more than an unofficial branch of Kibougamine academy. The key differences being the fact that the school building and dorms are two completely different buildings. Fournier is also considerably larger than Kibougamine, due to it being a college in the past.

_"Can I really handle this?" _Izumi thought. Despite having worked for a large-scale news corp, she's not used to attending a large school. Beforehand, she did attend a private school, just a smaller one.

Taking in a deep breath, Izumi walked up and opened the metal double doors, and was greeted by a large hall way. In the middle of this hall way there was a statue of a man riding a horse, holding what appeared to be a sword. The white walls had several framed paintings. On the north-most wall there was a case filled with several gold and silver trophies. The trophies themselves looked like they were real, as they had the achievements engraved in them.

_"That's... Strange." _Izumi thought. "_Maybe these trophies are from the school's college days?" _She wondered.

After looking around the large hall way for a moment, she heard the door open behind her. A male walked inside the school.

"Hello!" He cheerfully greeted. The most noticeable feature about him was his bright blond hair. Another feature that Izumi quickly noticed were his sky blue eyes. He wore simple attire, a brown sweater, brown pants, and black dress shoes. One thing that stood out among all of this was his blue baseball cap.

"Hi!" Izumi greeted the male. "My name is Izumi, and you?"

"Joey Weston. It's very nice to meet you, Izumi!" he said. "So what brings you to the school?"

"My pure love for writing. I'm glad to see that my passion for announcing the truth has finally payed off!" Izumi announced, interlocking her palms and grinning.

"Oh... So you're a writer?" Joey asked.

"Journalist to be specific." Izumi stated.

"I'm... a bit of a writer myself... Erm... Poetry counts as a form of writing, right?" Joey asked.

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL POET- JOEY WESTON_**

_(Info: Joey loves to write poetry, naturally. He discovered his love of poetry at an early age, and doesn't go a day without writing. Joey is very kind, and is also scatterbrained. One other feature about Joey is that he trusts everyone, and will believe anything anyone says. This has gotten him in a lot of trouble in the past.)_

Izumi stared at Joey for a second. "Why wouldn't it be? Poetry is one of the most beautiful forms of writing!"

Joey grinned and stuck his hands out in front of him. "Ah. My bad! I'm a bit absentminded sometimes. It's... A bit of a fatal flaw."

She paused for a second, looking for some way to change the subject. "It seems we're the only ones here... Are we supposed to be somewhere?"

Joey looked at his watch. "It's 7:30 right now... Orientation doesn't start until 8:00... Didn't the letter you got mention something about going to your classroom?" he asked.

Izumi searched her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper that was sloppily folded. "Let me check." She stated. Quickly unfolding the note, she read it out loud.

_Ms. Izumi Kurataka_

_Don't think we haven't noticed you. We have reviewed your application and have decided that you will be one of Fournier Honors Academy for the Gifted's first students. It would be our honor if you would join us as the **Super High School Level** **Journalist.** If you wish to enroll in our academy, present this letter at the Central Office. From there, you will receive your Student ID card! After you have received your ID, go to the classroom designated below;_

_Classroom #**29**_

_Orientation will begin at 8:00 sharp! Lateness will not be tolerated! You're enrolling in an exclusive private school, and we expect you to_ _make a good impression. _

_If you wish to reject our offer, we understand. If you do not wish to enroll at Fornier Honors Academy for the Gifted, you simply do not attend orientation day._

_We hope to see you here!_

_Sincerely,_

___Souya Matsuok- Headmaster_

"Looks like we're in the same class!" Joey announced excitedly. Izumi grinned at him.

"It's nice to see that I won't be alone on my journey to class... This place is huge!" She exclaimed.

Joey laughed, "Well we won't get anywhere just standing here! Let's go!" He screamed. Joey grabbed his bag and ran around the corner.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Izumi screamed, chasing after Joey. The two then found themselves in a narrow hallway. There were a few classrooms at the very end. The walls were all white, and there was a giant map on the right side. On the left side, there was a picture of a bear painted on the wall. In very big fancy letters below the mascot it read "FOURNIER BEARS."

There was a male looking at the map very intently. He had snow white hair and bright sea foam green eyes. His hair was held in a messy, short ponytail. He had on a green hoodie, which covered up a white tee-shirt. He wore very plain, baggy jeans.

"E-Excuse me!" Joey called out, causing the other male to jump.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that..." He said, looking down at the ground.

Joey frowned. "Nonononono! I'm really really sorry! Please... Don't be angry with me!" He shouted.

"I'm... I'm fine. Did you need help with something?" He asked. Izumi stepped in.

"We're looking for the Central Office... Any idea where that would be at?" She asked.

"I was just looking for that myself... Out of curiosity, what are you guys' class numbers?"

"We're both in Class 29!" Joey said, grinning. The other male slightly grinned.

"I happen to be in the same class." He said.

"Wow! I can't believe this is actually happening... I never thought somebody like me... Would be able to meet so many amazing people!" Joey called out, wrapping his arms around both Izumi and the other male.

"Please... Don't do that... Especially when I don't even know you two..." He said.

"Oh! This is Izumi, professional journalist. I'm Joey, professional poet." Joey declared.

"I see... My name is Miko Shioko... I read..." he said, turning his head and looking down.

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL READER- MIKO SHIOKO_**

_(Info: Miko has a tendency to avoid showing his true emotions, making him come off as a shy person. However, he isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in. Miko is known for his ability to read long novels in under 10 minutes, while also able to retain most of the information from it. An interesting fact about Miko Shioko is that if he reads it, he can retain most of the information, but if it is verbally told to him, he usually forgets it.)_

_"_So... You guys are my classmates," Miko began. "... Yay..." he said with practically no enthusiasm.

"Wait... You like to read? Do you write?! Like me and Izumi do?" Joey asked enthusiastically.

"...No..." Miko replied. Izumi sighed.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit... Down..."

Miko grinned nervously "No... I'm fine! Really. I just... Don't do good around new people." he looked at Izumi for a moment. "You're Izumi Kurataka, right? I read your articles all the time. I like your style..." He said. Izumi blushed.

"Ah... Gee... Thank you! I've never actually been complimented on my work before." Izumi said.

"You guys need to go to the office, right? It's at the end of the next hallway. We should get going... Before we're late."

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hm... I wonder... Why aren't there more students here?" Izumi said. "And more importantly... Why are the only students that are here apart of our class?"

Miko thought for a moment. "Perhaps it's a coincidence? It's a little bit of a stretch... But... It could happen. Come to think of it, I haven't seen a single person here either."

Izumi began to walk forward. Miko and Joey quickly followed. They turned the corner into the next hallway. They could see a door at the very end. In this hallway, there were lockers, all neatly placed in a row on both sides. The trio walked down the hall, and were greeted by a room with a few glass windows.

"This is the Central Office." Miko stated, going to open the door. Joey quickly grabbed Miko's hand.

"What makes you think that?!" Joey yelled.

Miko glared at Joey. "...The sign that says "CENTRAL OFFICE." " he stated.

"...Oh..." Miko clenched his eyebrows and sighed.

"Let's just go." He said. Miko opened the door, and inside the office was a girl. She was unusually short. This girl had medium length chocolate brown hair, tied up in two pigtails with pale, pink bows. She wore a white seifuku top with a pink and white sailor collar and a big silver bow and a pink pleated skirt. Her white knee socks with lace and pink Mary Jane shoes completed her uniform. She looked up at the tree.

"... Let me guess... Classroom 29?" she correctly stated.

"Yes... You?" Izumi asked.

"Also Classroom 29... We're all classroom 29..." The girl said.

"Eh?! You've met others?" Joey asked in shock.

"Two others. One blind girl, and another girl who talked all weird. She was helping the other girl... Anyways... Nobody else is here." She blankly stated.

Izumi looked at the girl. "What?! What about our ID's?"

"There are no ID's, apparently." She scratched her head. "Oh, by the way, my name is Hoshiko Shizuka. I cosplay."

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COSPLAYER- HOSHIKO SHIZUKA_**

_(Info: Hoshiko is as her title states- A cosplayer! Hoshiko is a master seamstress and makes her living selling cosplay outfits online. Hoshiko herself also loves to cosplay, and is usually a big hit at anime conventions. She has made it her own goal to visit as many anime conventions as possible, each time with a different cosplay.)_

"Ooh cosplay!" Joey shouted out. He looked around for a minute and then grinned. "I have absolutely no idea what that is!" Miko turned to Joey.

"Cosplaying is the act of dressing up as an anime character. Usually to attend a convention of some sort. It sounds childish if I do say so myself." Hoshiko glared at Miko.

"Ch-Childish?!" She screamed. "Cosplaying requires a lot of hard work and dedication! I'd like to see you pull something like that off!"

Miko closed his eyes and turned around. "Can we go? We're close to our classroom. We'll have time for idle chit-chat later." he proclaimed. Hoshiko sighed.

"Fiiiiiiine..." The group all walked down the halls a bit more, eventually coming upon a hallway with several classroom doors. Miko began looking at the room numbers, and started naming them off once we got close.

"Twenty Six... Twenty Seven... Twenty Eight... Tw-"

"Yes yes it's very nice to see that you can count." Hoshiko rudely stated. "We don't need all of the useless words." Miko shrugged off what Hoshiko said and continued.

"Twenty Nine..."

Izumi took a quick peak into the classroom. The class it's self had large blue walls, and there were windows, which seemed to be sealed off. Nobody was inside.

"Huh?! I swear... I saw those two head this way... They should be in the classroom!" Hoshiko said.

Izumi took a step inside the classroom. "Maybe they ended up getting-" Her sentence was cut short, because this sudden feeling of drowsiness came to her. She tried to speak, but it was to no avail. Nothing came out. It felt like the whole world was spinning. Then suddenly, Izumi blacked out.

* * *

(AN: Well, there's the first part of the introductions. It was originally going to be just Joey and Izumi in this part, but I decided to try and throw in a few more characters. For some reason I ended up getting really tired around writing the end, so Hoshiko's introduction was a bit short. I'm going to try and fit in all the introductions next chapter. I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update soon!)


	5. Prologue II

**(So here is the second part of the Prologue! In this part, we'll meet some more students! That's... Really all there is to say about that.**

**Oh, and in the Prelude... I kind of spelled Eilfie's name wrong... The entire time. I'm gonna go through and fix that later. Really sorry about that!**

**Also, for those of you that submitted OC forms without execution descriptions, I need those. I also need all of the people who submitted OCs and didn't provide a background history to please do so! It'll help me develop the story a bit more! The background part is my fault, however. I really should have added that on the SYOC form. A big thank you to the people who did do backgrounds for their characters, though!)**

* * *

_"What the... Hell?" _Izumi thought when she came to. Her vision was fuzzy, but it wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't in Classroom 29. This classroom had walls that were painted brown. The silver desks were lined up neatly.

She took a look around. There was no sign of anyone in the area.

"J-Joey?!" She called out. "Miko? Hoshiko? Anyone?"

"Is someone there?!" She heard a voice call out from afar.

"I'm on my way!" Izumi yelled. She quickly hopped up from her desk and dashed out into the halls. There she saw a girl, who looked like she couldn't have been any older than 13. She wore a blue cat hat, and had long, brown hair that looked very soft. She wore a teal sweater and blue jeans.

"Um... Are you supposed to be here?" Izumi asked, thinking that the girl in front of her was middle school aged. The girl just stared at Izumi for a minute.

"Hello?"

"AH!" The girl screamed, her eyes widening. Izumi fell back.

"What?!" Izumi retaliated.

"Don't... Don't sneak up on me like that!" The girl yelled.

"Sneak up? You were staring right at me!"

"... I was?" The girl raised her hand up to her mouth. "Oh."

"Who ARE you anyways?"

"My name? I'm Eilfie Ashbrook."

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DANCER- EILFIE ASHBROOK_**

(Info: Eilfie always has her head in the clouds. It's rather hard to get her to pay attention, but this doesn't mean she isn't smart! One important detail about Eilfie is that she can often insult and offend somebody without realizing it, making her come off as rude.)

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Eilfie! Are you a part of Classroom 29?"

Eilfie looked at Izumi for a moment, "Yeah... How'd you know?"

"The only people in here are from Class 29." Izumi sighed. Eilfie took a moment to think.

"That makes sense," she began. "I've met a few others... They were from class 29 as well! I guess I just never put two and two together..."

"Ah. It's fine." Izumi stated. She decided to change the topic and engage in a conversation with Eilfie.

"So... What made you want to take up dancing as a hobby?"

Eilfie looked at Izumi with wide eyes, "Eh? What made me? I... guess I just found that I had a natural talent for it," Eilfie scratched her head. "What about you? When did you discover you could do... whatever you do?"

"I discovered I had a talent for journalism in... 5th grade I believe?" Izumi began. "The teacher wanted us to write a brief two paragraph summary over a news article... I ended up writing seven with ease."

"Feh! You're a journalist? You write? How boring!" the young girl said, turning around to walk away. Izumi quickly caught up with the girl.

"That was awfully rude of you!"

"Was it? I'm sorry, I just don't understand, what's so great about writing?"

The two heard a voice from behind them, "It can take you and the reader on endless journeys with astounding possibilities." Izumi and Eilfie turned around to see a girl. The feature that really popped out about this girl were her eyes. Her eyes were as pink as a rose petal. She kept her brown hair out to one side, and it went down to her chest. She wore a white sundress, with a blue cardigan over it, all coming together with a yellow button. Her shoes were red, and stood out compared to the rest of her outfit, which had lighter colors.

"And just who are you?" Eilfie demanded.

"Kinisse Leighton. I am a master of the wondrous fantasy genre!"

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FICTION WRITER- KINISSE LEIGHTON_**

_(Info: Kinisse is a popular fiction author. While she doesn't limit herself to just one genre, she has a strong preference of the fantasy genre. All of her best-sellers have all been fantasy, and are extremely popular among young adults. Some of her most popular titles include "Tattoo of Time," "Possession in the War," and "The Treasure of the Rose.")_

"Young fairy, I believe that you should simply read before criticizing upon a subject you obviously do not understand," Kinisse suggested. "It is in my opinion that you simply do not understand the hardships authors like myself have to face!"

"Hardships? All you do is write words. Where's the fun in that?! That's no way to express yourself."

"Muggle..." Kinisse whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Eilfie glared at Kinisse

"Noooothing~" Kinisse said, giving a cheeky grin to Eilfie. "Anyways, are we supposed to be somewhere?" Kinisse asked.

Eilfie replied, "Well, I WAS going to search around for a while, but this little girl stopped me!"

"... You're calling me a little girl?" Izumi asked. Eilfie smiled and laughed it off. Izumi wondered how somebody could be so immature.

"I wish to at least obtain an explanation for all this." Kinisse said. Eilfie turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

Kinisse sighed, and started playing with her hair, "Well... All the creatures I've met so far are in Classroom 29... And nobody else. And when I went to our classroom, I suddenly blacked out!" she explained. "And when I came too I discovered myself in an odd predicament; I wasn't in my classroom any more." Izumi looked over at the girl with shock.

"That's... Exactly what happened to me!"

"And me!" Eilfie chimed in.

"Quite the odd situation if I do say so myself... I demand an explanation!" Kinisse said.

"Well, we won't get one just standing here!" Eilfie stated. "I vote we simply wait until eight. That's when orientation is supposed to start, right? I'm sure they'll announce where we're supposed to go..."

"Speaking of which, what time is it?" Izumi asked. She put her hands in her pockets, but felt nothing. After a few seconds of checking, her face went pale. "I... I can't find my phone!" she yelled.

"Eh?!" Kinisse said. She went to check her pockets too. Nothing. "My... My electronic cellular phoning device is missing too!" this statement made Eilfie glare at Kinisse.

"You mean your cell phone is missing?" she asked blankly. "You can just say that your phone is missing."

"Yes! That IS what I said! My electronic cellular phoning device has gone missing!" Kinisse said, making Eilfie sigh.

"This is really weird, I had my phone when I walked in this school, I know that for a fact!" Izumi claimed. She checked her pockets again. Her letter of acceptance had gone missing as well.

"Do you think maybe a master thief has pickpocketed us?" Kinisse asked.

"Maybe... Although I wouldn't say master thief, more or less... just a common thief." Izumi said.

"You guys! This isn't some fantasy novel! I doubt they'd invite a Super High School Level Thief to this school!" Eilfie claimed. Izumi agreed. Kinisse... She just wanted to believe. Eilfie sighed and then proceeded to walk forward.

"Little fairy! Where are you going?" Kinisse called out. Eilfie turned around.

"To explore this god-forsaken school! We aren't going to get anywhere just standing around! Plus, you two are just... annoying!" Eilfie rudely said. Kinisse and Izumi watched as the brunette walked off.

"Well that was certainly rude of her!" Kinisse said. Izumi dashed off towards Eilfie. "I-Izumi! What are you-"

"We need to stick together!" Izumi called out to Kinisse. The author sighed, and walked towards the two. Eilfie sighed.

"Fine! You two can stay with me. But I don't want to hear a word from any of you!" Eilfie said with a hint of hostility.

"Okay..." Izumi agreed.

"Feh! Muggle." Kinisse said. The trio began to search the first floor of the school. Most of the halls were white with classroom doors on every side. They would occasionally come across something like a faculty meeting room. They spent about ten minutes walking around the school, only to find themselves back in what was referred to as the Navigation Hall. Eilfie ended up bumping into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" She yelled. The male turned to Eilfie, revealing striking royal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry? I must ask for you to not refer to royalty like that!" the male said. Izumi took a closer look at him. Royalty? He certainly had the look of a prince, he wore a maroon tailcoat with elegant gold designs running down it. The buttons on his sleeve cuffs looked like they were made of actual gold! He wore very expensive looking jewelry on every single one of his fingers. All of this was completed with a small, gold crown on top of his head. On the otherhand, he didn't appear to be very well groomed. His wispy blond hair was very messy. He also had dark bags under his eyes.

"Oh? I'm sorry! Please watch where the hell you're going, YOUR MAJESTY." Eilfie sarcastically said. The prince sighed.

"In my country, you'd be jailed for disrespecting royalty." the male said.

"Just who do you think are you are? I don't know where you think you're at, but you're in America! We aren't in "Your Country." she stated, glaring at the male.

"Eheh... Don't mind Eilfie... She's like that to everyone, apparently. Who are you?" Izumi asked the male.

"My name is Ferren Spears, the prince of New Oraea." Ferren stated.

_**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRINCE- FERREN SPEARS**_

_(Info: Ferren is the prince of New Oraea, a small European country bordering Novoselic. Not much is known about it or it's monarchy, as Ferren claims it hasn't served any major importance to European history.)_

Eilfie stared at the prince, with a look of confusion upon her face, "New Or... Wha?" She asked.

Kinisse blushed. "O-Oh... A prince? Kind of like in a fairy tale?"

"A-Again with the fantasy references? I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but can you please stop acting as if this is one big fantasy story?" Izumi asked Kinisse.

"Acting as if this is a fantasy story? I don't see what you mean, young gremlin!"

Eilfie sighed. "Forget her... She's hopeless." Eilfie looked up at Ferren with a face of confusion. "So... New Oraea? Never heard of it!"

"I'm not shocked. It's a run down country that hasn't contributed to European history at all." Ferren scratched his chin. "I'm not saying that I'm not proud of it, but, you'd be better off living in Novoselic..." he closed his eyes, presumably thinking.

"What about your accent? Don't people from Europe normally have accents of some form?"

"When you learn a new language, some people can manage to essentially copy the accent of said language," Ferrin stated. "Being of an important stature, I take it upon myself to try and learn how to communicate with other people."

"Wait so... Are you saying English isn't your first language?" Izumi asked.

"Precisely. French was the language I was raised to speak." Ferren explained. "I began learning English at age 8. I was fluent in it by age 12."

"Ah ... Un conférencier français compatriotes, je vois!" Kinisse blurted out to Ferren, prompting shocked reactions from Izumi, Eilfie and Ferren.

"You... You speak French?!" Ferren said out of shock.

"Teehee... It really is a beautiful language, isn't it? Ferren, I think that we'll get along just fine!"

"Yeah... If you say so..."

There was a pause among the 4 students. Nobody really knew what to do, or what to say at this point. Eventually, they heard the beeping. It seemed to be coming from the intercom.

"Testing! Testing! One, Two, Three! Alright, students! It's time to begin your orientation!" The voice coming from the intercom sounded very childlike. It was practically impossible to figure out if the announcer was a male or female. "I am so so so so sorry for being late! Here we are, asking you not to be late, only to be late ourselves HAHA! Talk about bad first impressions! Okay, will all students belonging to Classroom 29 please head down to the auditorium? Thanks!

* * *

**(Well... That was most certainly not all of the introductions. I know I said I was going to try and do all of them this part, but I haven't been updating for a week or so and I really can't stand it when I don't update. Especially with something where people want to see their character in action!**

**Out of curiosity, I do need some opinion on my writing style? Like, my weak points and such. I'm an amateur, and I'd like to improve! Also, for those whose characters have been introduced thus far, are you okay with my portrayal of them? Anything you'd like me to change for future chapters? I'd like to know!)**


	6. Prologue III

**_(AN: Alright. All of the cases have been planned out. Well, except for one, but even then I know who the victim and culprit will be._**

**_And, A mastermind has also been chosen!_**

**_If you want to find out your character's fate, as in, if they will live or die, feel free to message me and ask. Be SURE to mention if you want specifics or not. If you ask for specifics, I'll tell you "Your character is one out of _ survivors!" or "Your character is the culprit of case _" But if you DON'T want specifics, just say that. Basically if you don't want the specifics I'll just tell you "Your character lives." or "Your character dies."_**

**_As for the mastermind... You can also ask about that, if you picked your character to be one of the mastermind options._**

**_Or if you don't want to know anything about your character's fate, don't message me! I'm not gonna force you to ask about it!_**

**_Just a note; If you do ask about your characters fate, It will ONLY be your character. I won't spoil another person's OC's fate._**

**_Also: WHOA SUDDEN NAME CHANGE. I thought that this would fit so much more than "Fournier: Academy of Lost Hope and Despair."_**

**_Alright... That's pretty much it! I apologize for these awfully long Author's Notes. Since it's the beginning, there's a lot that I have to get out the way at first. Expect these to become a lot shorter once the introductions are done.)_**

* * *

**_LOCATION: Main Building; Navigation Hall. DAY 1._**

Izumi scratched her head,"Was... That our headmaster?" The voice sounded far too immature to be running a large-scale school such as this one. It was almost as if a child had taken the intercom. Ferrin shook his head.

"No matter... I believe we should get to the auditorium."

Kinisse agreed, "The sooner we find out what's going on, the better."

By this point, that's all they really wanted to know. What was going on? Why are they the only class there? Why did everyone pass out upon entering their respective classes? These are all questions they really needed to find out.

Ferren turned towards the giant map on the wall. He carefully examined it, "Hm... Looks like we aren't far. We just have to take a right in the navigation hall as opposed to a left." He stated. The group looked across from them and saw the hallway they were supposed to enter.

Kinisse raised her hand up to her chin, "Do you think everyone's already in there?" She asked.

"It's a possibility," Ferren responded. "But this would also be assuming that the announcement was just for us. They mentioned that they were late as well, right? I don't think that everyone has made it there yet."

Eilfie breathed a sigh of relief, "Well at least it serves to prove that we aren't late. I've never been tardy to class, not once! And I don't want to start today! Let's go!" The girl quickly dashed across into the other hall way. Kinisse and Ferren quickly followed.

Izumi was particularly interested in how all the walls of Fournier Academy were so eloquently painted. In this specific hallway there were only two rooms. On the east side the wall was completely painted. Various things were in this work of art, with things ranging from suns, to flowers, to space ships, etc. She looked over, and the signpost read _ART ROOM._ "_That would explain the designs."_ she thought.

Even on the west side, the wall had painting on it. It was nowhere near as alluring as the other wall was, but it still looked nice. You could obviously see that the artist put lots of effort into it. It was simply the words _AUDITORIUM, _done in a style that looked similar to graffiti art, along with an arrow pointing to two large double doors.

Izumi walked forward, and pushed the double doors open. She took a look at the stage. She saw Miko, Hoshiko, Ferren, Kinisse and Eilfie all chatting together, along with several others that she hadn't met yet. "Hello everyone!" Izumi greeted, trying to remain as positive as possible.

Miko cracked a slight smile, "Heh... Glad to see you made it, Izumi." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi!" A girl with wavy brown hair greeted.

Another person greeted Izumi. His skin was very light brown, yet he had ice blue eyes. "Um... Hello..." the effeminate male greeted.

A few people took turns simply saying hello to Izumi. Occasionally a new person or two would enter the auditorium. "_Ah... Geez... Who am I supposed to talk too first?"_ she wondered.

"OOH OOH OOH MEEEEE! MEEEE! YOU CAN TALK TO ME!" the girl with wavy brown hair yelled. The whole auditorium went silent, and everybody focused on her. "Ah... Sorry!" She said with pep in her voice.

Izumi grinned nervously, "Um okay! My name Izumi Kurataka."

The girls eyes widened, and she flashed a huge grin, "Oh! I already knew _that!_" the girl began. "I'm a psychic!"

"Ps-Psychic?! How did you manage... That?"

"Ah! No! I was kidding!" the girl said. "I know your name because Miko over there said it."

Izumi shot a weirded out look at the girl, to which she grinned. "Um... Who are you, then?" the journalist asked.

"The name's Nicole Fitzpatrick, I guess you could say I'm a prank enthusiast! Call me Nicky for short!"

_**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRANKSTER- NICOLE FITZPATRICK**_

_(Info: Nicky is an amazing prankster, who loves a good joke. Over all, she's a good person, but with a bit of a malicious side. The side isn't anything too major, it's just what comes out when she's about to pull a prank on somebody. She likes to remain overly optimistic, and only wants the best for her friends.)_

Nicki didn't exactly look like a prankster. She looked more like the kind of girl who was quiet and spent most of her time studying. She was a little on the tall side, and fairly skinny. She slouched a bit. Her long, wavy brown hair and light blue eyes went together nicely. Her clothing was fairly normal; a red tanktop and black cardigan, completed with white skinny jeans. The glasses she wore had thin, square shaped frames. Freckles lightly touched her face.

"So... You're a prankster, huh?" Izumi asked.

Nicky placed her right hand behind her head and grinned, "I guess if you want to make things technical! That's what I'm in here for, at least," She began. "But the truth of the matter is, I enjoy humor. I like a good laugh! Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I suppose..."

Off in the distance, they heard a voice call out. "P-Please! Those are for everyone!"

There, Izumi saw a girl with long brown hair, basically stuffing a bunch of brownies in her mouth, "I'm sorry? But I don't recall seeing anybody else's name on them!"

"Miss... Please!" The boy called out.

"Augh! Fine, I'll quit! Way to get offended when a girl takes a liking to your cooking."

"I'm... Sorry?" The male said in a rather offended tone.

Izumi decided to split the two up before things got out of hand. "What's going on?" She asked. The male himself had light brown skin, and pale ice blue eyes. He could only be described as effeminate; He wore a red and white striped shirt with a while apron over it. Along with his denim shorts were mismatching socks. One of the socks was a simple, short white sock, while the other one was a red and pink striped knee-high sock. He was one of the shorter ones.

The girl on the other hand, was one of the more taller ones. She had long brown hair, and big brown eyes. Her clothing was noticeably bright; She bore a bright yellow shirt, rainbow stockings, and many brightly colored bracelets. The retainer she wore was purple.

"She's... ravaging through the food I brought for everyone!" The male cried out.

The girl swallowed the brownie she was currently eating, "Well? They're here for people to eat," She began. "I don't see what the big deal is!"

The short male clenched his fists, "The problem IS that you're not letting anybody else have any!" He stomped his foot and pouted.

Izumi shot a weird look at the two, "Who are you two, anyways?)

The male paused for a moment and then placed his hands on his chin, "Oh, right. My name... I'm... Akio Taiyo. Super High School Level Chocoholic."

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL CHOCOHOLIC- AKIO TAIYO_**

_(Info: Technically the Super High School Level Baker, Akio Taiyo has a passion for anything confectionery. Even though he doesn't limit himself, Akio prefers working with anything chocolate; Thus giving him his alias title, Super High School Level Chocoholic.)_

Izumi looked confused, "Chocoholic?"

Akio nodded, "Uh huh!"

"What the hell kind of talent is eating chocolate?" The girl rudely chimed in.

"Well what's YOUR talent, huh?" Akio said, placing his hands on his hips. The girl looked around.

"Ah... You got me there... I'm Bea Riptheen," She introduced. "Super High School Level Matchmaker... Or, as I like to put it, Super High School Level Why Am I Even Here?

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MATCHMAKER- BEA RIPTHEEN_**_  
_

_(Bea Riptheen, the Super High School Level Matchmaker, can only be described as feisty. She's a good person, but with a sharp tongue. Her feisty personality has earned her the nickname "Python," over the years. She can be loud and rather obnoxious at times. She also has somewhat of a pessimistic view of the world.)_

Akio glared at Bea, "Now if you must know, I'm here as a baker," he began. "Chocoholic just makes things so much more specific, if you ask me."

Bea sighed, "Well your cooking is fucking amazing. Yet you're offended because somebody wants to eat it?"

"It's not that! I just... Um... Really want the others to get a chance to eat as well! Not everyone has a proper breakfast every day!"

"What's this all about, anyways?" Izumi asked. Bea and Akio pointed over to a sturdy wooden table. On that table was coffee, brownies, and a few other assorted snacks, all provided by the students. "Wait... You two are arguing... Over brownies?" The two nodded.

"Not just any brownies though... The best god damn brownies to ever grace your tongue."

Akio blushed, "Well... Thank you, in that case..."

Izumi decided to try some of her own. The brownies themselves were stacked up neatly. Grabbing the first one she saw at the top of the pile, Izumi took a bite.

"Whoa..." Was all she could mutter out.

"Amazing, right?" Bea smirked.

"These are amazing. How did you learn to cook like this?"

Akio blushed, "Ah... Just... Years of practice... Thank you for the nice compliment..."

With a wave, Izumi walked off...

...Only to end up running into Hoshiko.

"Ah Ah! Izumi! Quick! You have to talk to this girl right now!" The cosplayer yelled at the journalist. Her voice sounded over excited, like a child who just found what puppy they want. "She's so cool! She talks in opposites!"

"Thank you, Hoshiko. But I cannot handle my own introductions." The girl said. "Salutations, dear enemy!" she proclaimed.

Hoshiko tilted her head, "If you need help, I can always translate for her! It confused me at first, but I think I've figured her out."

"Ah... Hello... What is your name?" Izumi asked awkwardly.

"I am but not the one Barietta Howells. Terrible to meet you." She said.

Hoshiko raised her finger, "She means that it's a pleasure to meet you!"

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PUPPETEER- BARIETTA HOWELLS_**

_(Barietta LOVES nothing more than making friends. Problem is, her tendency to talk in opposites often ruins her chance to make any. Nobody is sure why she talks like that, not even Barietta herself. She only knows that it's something she can't help. She also loves to make puppets of her friends, as a sign of her friendship.)_

Barietta had an interesting appearance. She had long, brown hair that swoops down and covers her left eye. A black top hat completed this look. Her deep green eyes shone brightly. She had a noticeable teardrop tattoo that was purple. A white, long sleeved shirt was underneath her black vest. She wears black knee socks with her red Mary-Jane shoes. This outfit is completed with a black and red plaid skirt.

"Ms. Izumi Kurataka, you look atrocious today." Barietta announced, with a smile.

Izumi had a look of offensiveness on her face, "Excuse me?!" She yelled, rather forcefully.

Barietta placed her hand on her chest, "Did I... Inquire something that wasn't in the incorrect manner?"

"Izumi, don't take what Barietta said offensively! She just means that you look good today!" Hoshiko defended.

"_This girl is going to take some getting used to..." _Izumi thought.

Then the doors of the auditorium burst open, and in it walked in two people; Joey Weston, a face Izumi recognized, and a pretty girl with long, blonde hair. Her glassy wisteria-colored eyes shined brightly, almost as if looking at the flower it's self. Her clothing was just a basic black jumper over a long sleeved white shirt, white knee-high socks, black shoes, and a short, red skirt.

The girl sighed, "And you're SURE this is the right place?" The girl asked.

"Yes!" Joey stammered. "Why do you keep asking me if I'm misleading you?!"

"Because. I don't trust you. Simple. As. That."

Joey scratched his head, "Do you honestly think I'd be so cruel as to mislead a blind girl?"

Miko turned to the two, "Blind?" he asked.

Joey glared at the girl, "Yeah, this bitch has been doing nothing but trash talking me, even when I've been trying to help her!"

The girl closed her eyes. "I'm a bitch, huh?" She shook her head. "No... It's fine... I'm used to the abuse."

Izumi raised her thumb up to her mouth, biting down on the tip a bit, "_I wasn't aware that there was going to be a blind girl at this school..."_

"People are here, so I'll believe you for now, Joey." the girl inquired. "But let it be known; I don't like you. And I don't trust you."

Joey looked at her, obviously offended, "I... Don't believe this!"

She made an unsure face, and sighed. "My name is Lilith Weaver. It's a pleasure to meet you all... However many of you are here..."

"Lilith Weaver... So... You're one of the raffle winners? The one dubbed Super High School Level Good Luck?" Miko asked.

Lilith only glared, "Good Luck? Ha! As if that even exists... I'd like to consider myself Super High School Level Bad Luck, if anything."

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BAD LUCK- LILITH WEAVER_**

_(Lilith, on a technicality, is at Fournier Academy as the Super High School Level Good Luck. She prefers the title "Super High School Bad Luck," Due to the fact that her life has pretty much been nothing but despair. She had a rare genetic condition that caused her to become blind over time, meaning she wasn't born blind. She has a noticeable distrust towards men, due to a past event in her life.)_

Miko blinked at the girl, "You seem... Down." he said.

"No... I'm perfectly fine." The girl said. "This is an auditorium, right? I'm assuming there's a stage. Can somebody please help me up there?"

"Hey... How do you know that we're all on stage?" Eilfie asked.

Lilith closed her eyes, "I can sense your presence. It's true what they say about people who lose one sense; It makes their other senses stronger." Eilfie shrugged.

"Alright, help the poor girl on stage." Izumi and Barietta rushed down the steps to help the girl. Barietta put one of Lilith's arms around her shoulder, and Izumi put the other one around her shoulder.

"Do not walk this way, unloved enemy," Barietta told Lilith. "For we will be your guides."

"..."

Hoshiko called out from stage, "IT MEANS SHE WANTS YOU TO WALK THAT WAY!"

Lilith shrugged, "I see..."

Slowly, but surely, the two got Lilith on stage.

"Ah... If you need any help, please, don't be afraid to ask us!" Izumi said. Lilith smiled.

"I'll certainly keep that in mind." she said. "But, ah... Don't worry about me. Once I get used to the feel of this school, I shouldn't have to rely too much on you." She said with a laugh. Joey stared at the girl in shock. He was upset at how her personality did a sudden flip when he got around Izumi and Barietta.

"Oh COME ON!" Joey yelled.

Lilith had a look of appreciation on her face, "Thank you both for being so kind to me. I do need to start introducing myself, don't I? I bid you farewell."

Izumi paused, "_I think I should get the rest of these introductions over with as well. There's only five more people, right? Let's get this over with."_

* * *

**(And that's pretty much it for the next five introductions! Just be sure to let me know if I'm playing your character right or not! Also, I'm going to try and make the chapters a lot longer than this. I'm a bit of an amateur, so I don't like going past a certain boundary. I'm going to try and get through that, though! The only way to get better at writing is to write, after all! I hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter!)**


End file.
